oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acid Bubble
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 18:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Personal image Hey, personal images aren't allowed to be used here. You can use image-hosting sites to put images on your userpages, as I have just done. You'll notice your image is replaced with one uploaded from an image hosting site. From now on if you plan to put personal images please don't' upload it here; do so on an imagehosting site. -- 18:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Erasing background I use a program called GIMP. I use the fuzzy select tool, turn off anti-aliasing, and turned the threshold to five. Using those settings would eliminate the background in an equipment screen image, like the Dragonfire shield's background. -- 23:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi. Thank you for your image work. One thing, can you please name your files in the good way? Add spaces! For an example, *File:Itemname.png for inventory images *File:Itemname equipped.png for equipped items Another thing, please fill out the licenses, like . Thanks, 00:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh and add alpha channel to your images. 00:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Alpha channel will add transparency to images instead of a background. You should check how to add alpha channel on your image modifying program (Like GIMP). 02:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Anon userpage edit If that anonymous user is you, please sign in and edit your userpage. I almost blocked it. :P -- 03:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Swore I just saw you in game. Hi -- 21:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Hey Brandon! :) It's Skeeny xD If you ever find the time... could you upload fully-zoomed in images of the following skillcapes? *Agility cape *Farming cape *Magic cape *Mining cape If you could redo the rest of them that'd be nice, but not a priority. Same goes for skillcape hoods and their chatheads. (and max cape when it comes out) Also, if you're crazy enough you could drop the capes and fully zoom them in for a better detailed image: http://i.imgur.com/3i1Pfox.png Or if you're not THAT crazy you can just get the image from http://i.imgur.com/J0VcGpD.png Thanks in advance. -- 03:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Soon ™ Hello Acid Bubble, Recently, our host site, Wikia is in talks of disallowing external images (such as the ones hosted on your profile) to work. However, before this change happens, I'd like to tell you a couple ways around it. # is an external image resizer that can be used in conjunction with direct links to images from other wikis. As such, #I invite you to use my personal wiki as a host for all the external images displayed on your page. Of course, if you have your own wiki, I suggest you do that to, but its ultimately up to you. This is a response to changes discussed on A Fandom Staff's talk page. To clarify again, soon, imgur/photobucket images will NO LONGER BE SUPPORTED. I just wanted to give you a heads up prior to this change - I hope my personal wiki can serve to help. -- 20:18, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Forking Hey, this message is to let you know about about forking away from Wikia/Fandom, just incase you missed it. This is also a great opportunity for you to give any feedback for the fork site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. 20:51, September 26, 2018 (UTC)